


The Thanksgiving Set Up

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: “13. my family invites you to join our holiday meal as an obvious setup and i’m so sorry” from a wintery prompt list because who’s family wouldn’t want to set them up with Bryce Lahela?
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Thanksgiving Set Up

Casey leans back in the passenger seat, enjoying the California sunshine streaming through her window. Flying from Chicago back home to California is always a delight in the winter. The joy she feels as she walks out of SFO with no need for a winter coat is almost euphoric. 

“I have a surprise for you tomorrow.” Casey’s mother, Lisa, says, interrupting Casey’s reverie. Casey turns to look at her mother, who is drumming her fingers excitedly on the steering wheel. “We have a guest coming for Thanksgiving dinner. His name is Bryce Lahela. And he’s in medical school at Stanford. He’s from Hawaii, so obviously he wasn’t going to fly back for Thanksgiving. So I took it upon myself to invite him to our family celebration.”

“And how do you know this guy?” Casey asks suspiciously. It’s not like her mom has any reason to be hanging out around Stanford’s Medical School.

“He’s also a part time bartender at the bar my office frequents for happy hour. He makes a mean mojito. And he’s very handsome. Like, so ridiculously handsome Case.”

“Please don’t tell me this is a set-up.” 

“What? No! This is me inviting a nice young man with no family in the area over so he doesn’t spend Thanksgiving alone. But if you guys happen to hit it off….I would be honored to have Bryce as a son-in-law.” 

“Oh my God Mom.”

“What? He’s husband material! If I was 20 years younger, I would scoop him up for myself. But unfortunately, I’m too old for him.”

“And you’re also married.” Casey adds. Her parents have been married for over 30 years, but it seems like this has slipped her mother’s mind.

Her mom waves that fact off dismissively. “I could easily change that.”

“Please don’t make Thanksgiving awkward mom. I just want to lounge around in sweatpants, and watch football with Dad and Reggie, and not think about medical school.”

“Sweatpants?!” Her mother says, sounding scandalized at the very notion. “At your first meeting with Bryce?!”

Casey sighs, turning to stare at the palm trees out the car window. She’s really not looking forward to this meeting tomorrow.

…

Reggie laughs when his younger sister enters the living room, taking in her attire. “You going to church?”

“Shut up.” Casey retorts, plopping down on the couch beside her father. When she woke up this morning, she’d found the neatly pressed dark yellow and lace dress laid out on her bed. She’s unsure what time her mother woke up, ironed it, and left it there.

Her father, Carlos, and brother also seem more dressed up than usual for Thanksgiving in their white button downs and slacks. Although they’re definitely not as dressed up as her.

Reggie checks his watch. “What time is dinner ma?” He calls into the kitchen. 

“I told Bryce 3:00!” She shouts back, and Casey hears the oven door opening.

“20 more minutes people. Casey’s new boyfriend better not be late and delay my meal.” Reggie complains. 

“Shut up Reggie. I hope she tries to set you up come Christmas.” Casey retorts.

“That’s a good point, why don’t you ever try to set me up Mom?” Reggie questions. 

Lisa enters the living room, wearing a slimming black dress and more make-up than Casey has ever seen on her. “Because you don’t listen. I told you not to marry that white girl, now look at you paying out the nose for this divorce. Now, kids, come set the table.” 

By the time the table is all set, and the food is brought out and displayed to Lisa’s satisfaction, the clock strikes three and the doorbell sounds simultaneously. 

Lisa smiles. “That would be Bryce. I knew he’d be right on time. I’m telling you Case, husband material.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, “I’m so sick of hearing about this kid. Maybe you should just marry him so she can stop talking about him.”

“Dad!” Casey complains as Reggie laughs. 

They stand around the table as Lisa goes to greet Bryce. Their conversation carries from the foyer. 

“Bryce! I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Thanks for having me. I brought wine. I tried to make a pie, but it didn’t work out. Not sure what I did wrong, I followed the directions from the Great British Bake Off exactly.” 

“I love that show too! We have so much in common. And don’t worry about it. This wine looks great! 1972?”

“Got it from the bar. Don’t tell my boss.” 

Lisa laughs loudly. “Like he’d fire you anyway. You bring in so much business with this face! Well, come on in. They’re all in the dining room.”

Lisa meets eyes with her daughter and theatrically moves to the side to bring Bryce into view. 

And ok. He is really hot. 

Like ridiculously hot. Out of her league hot honestly. Usually, when her mom tries to set her up it’s with some dweeb who’s definitely not her type, although her mom always insists that they were so handsome. But this time, she wasn’t lying. 

“Bryce, this is my husband Carlos, my son Reggie, and my daughter, Casey.”

Bryce shakes hands with her father, and then Reggie pulls him in for the classic manly half hug half pat on the back. Bryce turns to Casey with a soft smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Casey is so embarrassed. She feels unworthy to be set up with this Adonis of a man. He’s so bronzed, and clearly toned, and he’s going to be a surgeon, and he’s smart, and he’s just 1000% a catch. He’s obviously only still single because no one meets his standards. 

Casey suddenly realizes she should say something. “Yeah.” She mutters, blushing at her inarticulate response. But Bryce just smiles at her, he’s probably used to leaving women speechless. He takes the seat beside Casey, and they all get settled for their meal. 

Reggie picks up his fork, but puts it back down when his mother glares at him. 

“First, we’ll pray. Please join hands.” Lisa announces. 

Bryce offers his hand, and Casey slowly grips it. She hopes her palm isn’t too sweaty. She clasps her other hand with Reggie, and bends her head in prayer. 

“Dear Lord, thank you for bringing us together for another holiday. We are thankful for family, and friends, and our health. I’m thankful Casey was able to come back from U Chicago for Thanksgiving this year, unlike last year when she insisted she was too busy studying. And I’m thankful Lorraine finally left Reggie. We all knew it was coming eventually, as she was not the woman for him. Oh, and thank you for the food we are about to consume. Amen.” Lisa concludes. 

“Jesus Mom, way to be sacrilegious.” Reggie complains, quickly digging into his meal.

“So Casey, how’s school?” Her father asks while he chews on some turkey. 

“Not as bad as first year, and I’m starting to like Chicago, so I feel like things are going well. Oh, and Dr. Avery is going to let me assist with his research project, so that’s very exciting.”

“Wow, Dr. Jackson Avery? That’s amazing Casey.” Bryce praises, and Casey tentatively smiles back.

The mood gets lighter as they eat, and drink. Soon, it feels like Bryce is part of the family. He’s good with people like that. Lisa continues with her plan to set up Bryce and Casey as the meal goes on, becoming less subtle about it the more she drinks. 

“I just think you guys would be such a cute couple.” Lisa insists, leaning her chin in her hand as she stares at the two of them from across the table. 

“Mom, please stop.” Casey pleads. 

“What? You guys already have so much to talk about, with the medical stuff and all that. And I know you say you don’t have time to date, so the long distance thing is perfect! You just go about your life, studying, doing medicine, whatever, texting from time to time, flying back here to visit every so often.”

“Why can’t Bryce fly to Chicago to visit me in your little fantasy?” Casey quips. 

“Because it wouldn’t kill you to come home more! That’s why!” Lisa insists with a laugh, sipping more wine. “Carlos! Will you open the tequila! Bryce makes such good margaritas.” She turns her attention back to Bryce once Carlos leaves to get the tequila. “Bryce, don’t you think Casey is pretty?” 

Reggie groans. “Someone needs to cut her off.”

Lisa ignores him, waiting for Bryce’s response. 

Bryce turns slightly in his chair to look at Casey. “I think you’re beautiful.” He says with a soft smile, and Casey has never been more thankful for her light brown skin hiding how red her face currently is.

Carlos places the tequila in front of Bryce, as well as the other ingredients for a margarita. “Ok, now everyone watch closely. This is magic.” Lisa insists, and Bryce laughs as he mixes the ingredients, throwing in some fancy handwork to draw oohs and aahs from his rapt audience. 

Several margaritas later, Bryce staggers to his feet. “Can someone point me towards the bathroom?”

“Casey will take you!” Lisa immediately insists. She’s obviously been waiting all day to get them alone together. Casey rolls her eyes, but gets up, gesturing for Bryce to follow her with a tilt of her head.

“I’m so sorry about my mother. I’m truly mortified.” Casey apologizes once they’re out of earshot of the others.

Bryce laughs. “I really like your mom. And she’s an amazing tipper.”

Casey laughs at that, turning down the hallway towards the bathroom. “Oh, I bet she is.”

“She always says really nice things about you. She showed me lots of pictures. My favorite is the one at the Bean in Chicago.”

Casey stops at that and Bryce almost runs into her back. He saw pictures? And he still wanted to come tonight knowing this was definitely a set up? She points him to the bathroom on their left, and then goes back to the dining room, assuming Bryce can find his own way back. 

When Bryce returns, they have pie and coffee. It’s nearing 9:00 PM, and it’s time for Bryce to head out. “I’ll walk you to the door.” Casey offers, trying to ignore how her mother nudges her father while smiling like the cheshire cat.

“How long are you home?” Bryce asks at the door.

“I fly back to Chicago on Tuesday.” 

“Would you want to stop by the bar? Drinks on me.” Bryce offers. 

“I wish I could, but I made plans with all my friends while I’m home.”

“Why don’t you bring your friends? Paraphrasing the wise Spice Girls, if I want to be your lover, I gotta get with your friends.”

Casey smiles, leaning against the door with her arms crossed over her chest. “You want to be my lover?” 

Bryce smiles down at her. “I would love to be your lover. And I’d totally fly out to Chicago for you, you don’t have to come home if you don’t want to. I get it.”

That’s the most romantic thing Casey has ever heard, and she flings her arms around Bryce’s neck and kisses him soundly. 

“Yes!” Lisa shouts loudly, and Bryce pulls away, laughing.

He kisses Casey one more time, chastely this time. “Good night Casey. Good night Lisa!” He calls as he leaves.


End file.
